The present invention relates to a magnetic head for a digital recording device such as a flexible disk, and also to a method of manufacturing the magnetic head.
A prior-art magnetic head of the specified type has been constructed as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). FIG. 1(a) is an exploded perspective view showing the principal constituent parts of the magnetic head. A recording/reproducing core is formed with a recording/reproducing gap 1a and erasing cores 2 are juxtaposed on respective sides of the recording/reproducing core 1. A body 3 of a nonmagnetic substance, such as glass, is secured to the erasing core 2 and face plates 4 which are made of a ceramic or the like each have a groove portion 4a for receiving a corresponding erasing core 2. These constituent parts are assembled as follows. Using a jig (not shown), they are first fixed with an organic binder as illustrated in FIG. 1(b). Thereafter, they are coupled by melting the body 3 of glass.
At this time, erasing gaps 2a at a predetermined interval are formed between the side surfaces of the recording/reproducing core 1 and the erasing cores 2.
In the magnetic head of the above structure, however, the two erasing cores 2 and 2 and face plates 4 and 4 are respectively separate and independent of each other, resulting in the disadvantage that the assembling operations become complicated. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the proper position between the recording/reproducing core 1 and the erasing cores 2 and 2 may not be obtained, resulting in the disadvantage that the positional dimension A between the recording/reproducing gap 1a and the erasing core 2 and the dimension B of the erasing gap 2a are so out of line that the finished product may not operate properly.